Harry, The Dark Heir
by Pebby
Summary: Voldemort saves Harry from his abusive parents. SemiDark!Harry. Rewrote chapter two, sorry for the long wait. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Mommy, Daddy. Can I go play?" Three-year old Harry Potter asked Lily and James Potter, his parents. "Have you gotten some blueberries for Fred yet?" Lily asked her youngest son coldly. "N-not yet." Harry stammered, unshed tears shining in his sad and lonely emerald eyes. "Then forget about it until you get those berries, and forget about eating for another day too." James said in distaste, giving his youngest son a kick in the ribs.

James and Lily walked upstairs to Hector Potter's room. Hector Potter, Lily and James Potter's oldest one. The Chosen One. The one destined to defeat Voldemort, the darkest wizard in this generation. Harry Potter's older twin brother. The one his parent's favored. So they spoiled him, making Harry Potter alone, lonely, sad and hungry.

Harry's stomach grumbled painfully. He hasn't eaten for over three days.

Setting off to the dangerous forest alone to retrieve fresh blueberries, Harry sniffled. No. He wasn't going to cry. He promised this to himself after Dumbledore announced that Fred is the Chosen One. He walked into the dark forest.

oOoOoOo

After two hours or so, Harry slumped against an oak tree; he was so hungry and tired. And he still hasn't found any berries.

Then he heard a hiss. "_What is a young boy doing here?"_ Harry heard a voice hiss. _"_Should_I eat it?"_ The voice hissed again, revealing itself as a snake.

"_I won't hurt you."_Harry hissed unaware to the snake language he was speaking in, _Parsel tongue_. _"Oh. I see you are a speaker too, snake-child, there is only one speaker in the world now; I see you are a descendant of Master Salazar Slytherin. Just like Master."_The snake hissed. "_My name is Harry Potter, what is yours?"_Harry hissed. The snake looked taken aback. _'_A Potter out here? From the Light Side? And the child capable of speaking the snake language?' The snake thought. "_I'm- Master calls me Nagini. I am his familiar"_ The snake- Nagini, hissed. _"You're so beautiful."_ Harry admired in Parsel Tongue.

Wrapping her body playfully around Harry's thin and small body, she stroked her head soothingly against the boy's robes.

oOoOoOo

When Harry arrived home, he saw Sirius and Remus heading towards the Potter Manor. Harry almost forgot, today was Fred and his birthday. There's going to be a party for Fred, but once again none for Harry.

"Harry!" Remus exclaimed, seeing his godson all filthy, injured and tired.

"Uncle Moony!" Harry cried, running into Remus' open arms. Remus lifted Harry, but froze, Harry was too small and light, hasn't Lily or James fed Harry yet? "Where are your parents?" Sirius asked. "They're playing and feeding Fred." Harry said quietly, a look of pure hatred passed his face.

Sirius dashed into the manor without a word of thanks.

Remus lowered Harry on the ground and said, "Happy Birthday pup. Dumbledore called me for an Order of the Phoenix mission. So I got to go. Here." Remus handed Harry his first ever birthday gift. It was wrapped it red and gold wrapper.

"Thanks Uncle Moony." Harry said sincerely. "Bye Pup." Remus said dissapparating away with a 'pop'.

Harry looked at the sky thoughtfully. He could apparate. Although his parents knew this, they just told him not to do it because it could affect Fred's willingness to do magic because his younger brother was better.

Going into the manor, Harry walked upstairs to his room, which is the smallest bedroom in the house and one third the size of his parents' bedroom, and about one fourth the size of his brother's bedroom. Staring outside from his small and only bedroom window, Harry watched his father and brother play Quiditch without even inviting him.

And from a distance, Harry could see his mother gazing at them with a look of pride, warmth and joy. She looked up and saw Harry looking at them too. "Harry!" Lily said icily. "Get into your head into your room!"

Harry shot his head into his room and sat on his bed. 'No one loves me except Uncle Moony.' Harry thought sadly. 'I should just go away so no one would be sad. And there's only one person who would accept me.' Disapparating with a 'pop', even with the apparating shields, he managed to do it of his powerful magical core.

Voldemort looked at the child who just _apparated_ into his Inner Death Eater meeting. "What are you doing here Potter?" He hissed at Harry. "I am here to join you, my Lord." Harry said quietly. "But you are a Light child." Voldemort said. "So what if I am a Light child. I hate the Light. They are stupid and worthless." Harry said coldly, evident anger obvious in his face. Voldemort looked at the child in awe.

'This is Potter, the brother of the Chosen One, who came to me into the Dark and wants to destroy the Light.' Voldemort thought. _"Nagini."_Voldemort hissed in Parsel tongue_. "Yes Master?"_A snake hissed. _"Oh, Nagini!"_Harry cried in Parsel tongue, oblivious to the stares of Voldemort and the rest of the Death Eaters who were in the Inner circle.

"_Master, this is the other speaker I was speaking of."_Nagini hissed. Voldemort looked at Harry curiously. "_May I serve you, Dark Lord?"_Harry asked, still continuing to speak in Parsel tongue. Voldemort looked at Harry and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I decided to rewrite the chapters, though they're still short, sorry.**

_Parseltongue_/ 'thoughts'/ _memories_

**Chapter Two**

Voldemort marveled on the way Harry's features had changed. The Dark Lord had asked Harry if he still wanted to keep his features as a Potter. The green-eyed boy shook his head fervently and _begged_ the man to allow him to undergo a blood ritual which would change his features into a Riddle's.

The Dark Lord happily complied and it took him a month to make the potion. After he had made the potion, he asked Harry if he was sure. The Potter spawn agreed to do it without a moment's hesitation.

Now, Harry's features had gotten sharper and he looked like a mini-Tom Riddle. Voldemort and Harry looked almost identical except that Harry had green eyes while the Dark Lord had crimson ones.

After the ritual, Harry dedicated his time in the library pouring his time reading book after book.

_One year later..._

"Father, father!" cried out a now-healthy looking Harrison "Harry" Riddle. "Yes, Harry?" The crimson-eyed man asked. "Could you… uhm…" Harry looked down on his shoes and stared long and hard at him. "Let me guess, you want me to order Lucius and Bellatrix to teach you magic." Voldemort said, amused at his adopted son's thoughts. Harry looked up, his green eyes bright with excitement.

Voldemort smirked and pretended to think hard about it. "Well…" He said. "Pleaseeeeee!" Harry begged. The man allowed a playful grin to enter his face. "Maybe not…" The four-year old heir pouted, looking quite adorable. _'Stop teasing the boy!' _Nagini reprimanded her master.

Harry turned wide eyes at Voldemort. "You were just teasing!? So will you…." Voldemort sighed. "Fine, I'll have Lucius teach you Transfiguration, Charms, Potions and Runes. Bellatrix will teach you Dueling and the Dark Arts." Harry whooped with joy and hugged his adoptive father tightly.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyou!"

_A few years pass…_

Lucius was still amazed at the ability of his Lord's heir to suck up information like a sponge and his capability. On his first week of teaching Harry, the boy was able to perform the basic charms on his first try. Now, he was teaching Harry of the Blasting Hex.

"Try it, Harry." Lucius urged the boy who was holding his wand from Knockdurn Alley. The boy whispered the required words softly and performed the hex perfectly.

Bellatrix looked at her 'nephew'. "Harry, today we'll be working on the first of the Unforgivable Curses. The Imperious Curse," The boy was bouncing in excitement. "Let's start by putting you undr the curse first. Try to break it,"

Voldemort decided to teach his heir on Occulemncy and Legimency.

"Vinky!" The Dark Lord snapped his fingers. A house elf wearing a clean pillowcase with the Dark Mark embroided onto it appeared inside of the room. "Winky here!" The house elf squeaked. "Get my son in here." Voldemort ordered.

The house elf nodded and poofed away.

A few moments later, the door slammed open and in went eight-year old Harry. "Cheeky brat," The man remarked. In response, Harry gave a cheeky grin to the man he considered as his father. "I know, and I'm proud of it."

Voldemort shook his head, amused. "Harrison, enough with the jokes first." Harry's demeanor changed completely. "I'm going to teach you Occulemency and Legimency. Your first session will start tomorrow, after your lesson with Bellatrix.

_Months pass…_

"Crucio!" Harry said, pointing his wand to the Death Eater he had been practice dueling with. The Death Eater screamed out harshly. Harry let up the curse and the Death Eater was moaning. 'Still in agony I suppose', Harry thought.

"Wonderful, Harry!" Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked happily. "Thanks Aunt Bella." The Dark Heir replied, a grin touching his handsome face. The Death Eater stood up unsteadily. "Indeed, Dark Heir, that was… powerful." The Death Eater panted. "_Harry, your father is calling you." _Nagini hissed.

Harry nodded. "I have to go see my father now."

When the black-haired boy reached his father's room, he didn't bother to knock, he just slammed the door open and invited himself inside.

The boy heard a sigh. "Don't you ever learn how to knock?" The man behind a desk remarked. Harry stuck his tongue out at his father. Voldemort sighed again. "Since you've already mastered the art of Occulemncy and Legimency, there is no need for you to go to lessons with me anymore."

"And I've been thinking, do you want to kill the Potters?"

A huge grin etched itself on Harry's face. "Maybe during the war, so you can introduce me and we can torture them to death." The heir replied cruelly. Voldemort chuckled and reached to ruffle his son's hair. "Yes, you're right."

A pair of evil laughter sent shivers down the Death Eater's backs.

**A/N: Uhm… Could I ask for a favor? Could you **_**pretty**_** please add my fake account on facebook? Message me for the link.  
><strong>

**Thanks very much! : ) ) I'm so very sorry for having to ask you to message me just for me to ask you to add my fake account but the site doesn't allow me to put up a link here.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Albus Dumbledore slumped against his chair. 'Oh no, oh no, oh no.' He thought, panicking. He has made a grave mistake, a very grave mistake indeed. Fred Potter was not the Chosen One, it was Harry.

But Harry was missing, Fred's magical powers were just normal. But Harry's- good God! Harry's power is a hundred times stronger than normal, and he was missing. Missing. James and Lily Potter, what have they done?

Harry skipped along the halls of Riddle Manor. Yes, his father has allowed Harry to kill the Potters; he would kill them when he is going to turn thirteen. But that's still a long time. But to Harry, he didn't care as long as he will be able to kill his stupid, arrogant parents and brother.

He entered the dining room, which is more like another house because it was so large and had many uses. There, Harry found Voldemort reading the Morning Daily Prophet and drinking a cup of coffee.

Harry chuckled, causing the Dark Lord to look up from his newspaper. "What's so funny?" Voldemort asked, raising an elegant eyebrow. "Oh, nothing, I just didn't expect one day for me to find the Dark Lord reading the Daily Prophet while drinking coffee." Harry replied. Voldemort smiled, amused and said, "Read this." Harry took the newspaper from Voldemort's hands and read it.

"**Fred Potter Not the Chosen one, the real Chosen One is Harry Potter, but Harry Potter is found missing!"**

_Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardly announced that Fred Potter is not the Chosen One but it is Harry Potter, the younger twin of Fred Potter._

_When this news is announced by Dumbledore to the Potters, Fred Potter fled to his room, crying. At the same time, Harry Potter is found missing. Lily Potter said, before the news that Harry Potter was the Chosen One was announced to them," Fred is the Chosen One. Not Harry, because Fred has the power to destroy You-Know-Who, James and I see beyond our love for Harry. He is just a weak and needy child who seeks for attention." _

_But when Dumbledore announced who the real Chosen One is, Lily and James Potter stand in shock_.

After Harry read the news he rolled his eyes and set the newspaper on fire. Voldemort smiled and said, "You can perform wandless and non-verbal magic now Harry?" Harry nods and replies, "Well, I am trained by you in that."

Voldemort chuckles and says, "You are my prodigy, Harry Oberon Riddle, as well as my son and heir." Then he finishes his meal and returns to his private quarters.

Harry smiled and began eating his meal.

oOoOoOo

Months have passed with Harry being trained. But now, it has finally ended and he has the power that could rival Dumbledore's or maybe even the Dark Lord.

Harry leaned casually against his father's chair. They were currently in a Death Eater meeting, hidden in the shadows.

"Death Eaters, rise." Voldemort's cold voice carried clearly in the silent air. "I have an important announcement. And this can cause the fall of the Light."

The Death Eaters rose and Voldemort motioned for Harry to reveal himself. "I have an heir." Voldemort announced proudly. "His name is Harry Oberon Riddle."

Many large gasps were heard. Now the Death Eaters looked at Harry with mixed expressions of awe and envy. "I expect all of you to treat Harry with the same respect as me. I warn you, his Cruciatus Curse is as strong as mine." Voldemort warned.

oOoOoOo

Albus Dumbledore sighed; his spy, Severus Snape has just revealed dreadful news. Voldemort has an _heir._


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Ahaha! Sorry folks! I haven't updated for a long time, eh? :D Thank you to my reviewers!

Chapter Four

Albus Dumblewhore (I mean DumbleDORE) stared at Severus in shock.

"He has a WHAT?" Dumbledore half- yelled.

"An heir," Severus answered coolly.

Dumbledore stared into space, the twinkle in his eye gone.

-Time Skip, Harry's 11th birthday.-

Harry sat down in the dining salon calmly as his adopted father explained that he would attend Hogwarts and that Voldemort would pose as their History professor.

"… And you shall be known as Samuel Oberon Malfoy, posing as the brother of Draco Malfoy." Voldemort said.

Harry grinned.

"Does Dray know this?" Harry asked excitedly. (Dray is his nick name for Draco)

Voldemort smirked at his heir's reaction and nodded slightly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Harry grinned at his best friend's delighted face.

"Really? Your father allowed you to go to Hogwarts?" Draco exclaimed excitedly.

Harry smirked and drawled, "Well, I suppose I wouldn't be here telling you if he didn't."

Draco scowled and playfully punched Harry's right arm.

_**A few years earlier…**_

Remus Lupin _**stared**_ at the Daily Prophet's headlines.

"Shit… This cannot be happening…" He muttered to himself.

The werewolf bit his lower lip in anger directed at Lily and James.

_How dare they treat my cub like this! _Remus thought angrily.

His amber eyes flared with anger and he Apparated. ((AN: where he Apparated will be a secret… for now… Any guesses?

_**-Present Time-**_

"Hurry up Dray!" Harry yelled.

"Wait!" Draco said, adding more gel to his slicked back hair. A few minutes pass and the white blonde haired boy finished.

"About time," Harry complained.

Draco rolled his gray eyes and dragged him to the amused looking Lucius Malfoy and a man with short white blond hair and blue eyes ( who is Voldemort disguised as Lucius' cousin, Professor Malfoy… lol)

"The glamour," Voldemort reminded.

Harry rolled his eyes then wandlessly and with no warning placed glamour on himself making his black hair white blond and his green eyes steel-blue.

And together, Harry holding Voldemort and Draco holding Lucius, they Apparated to Platform Nine and three quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Peace for not updating so long. Here, I'll put up a good chapter now. Oh, and I'm changing Fred Potter's name to Hector Potter so to avoid confusion with Fred Weasley. Thank you for the reviews. They inspired me greatly. :D**

Chapter Seven

Harry and Draco found an empty compartment at the back of the train and settled in there. Soon enough, the train started to run after a while. Lucius and Voldemort watched as the train began to move. It gained speed and flashed away.

"Are you sure your plan will work, my lord?" Lucius asked nervously. Voldemort grinned still under his glamour and said quietly, "It will work Lucius. It will work." Lucius slumped his shoulders in relief. "Now, go back to the manor." Voldemort ordered. Lucius hastened to obey and apparated away with a quiet "pop".

Voldemort mentally grinned. '_Prepare for Professor Ethan Malfoy AKA Dark Lord Voldemort, Dumbles.'_

In the train... Harry and Draco

Once the train started to move, Harry performed a wandless spell that gave privacy to their compartment. "So Oberon Samuel Malfoy, my _dear_ brother," Draco drawled. "It's Samuel Oberon Malfoy," Harry corrected. "How could you Draco!" Harry yelled in mock-hurt. "How could you forget your _dear_ brother's name."

"I apologize my _dear_ brother." Draco replied in a sarcastic drawl. Both boys burst out laughing. A knock at their compartment door interrupted their laughter. Harry undid the locking and silencing charm. The door slid open and a boy with ruffled auburn hair and hazel brown eyes entered with another boy with bright red hair and blue eyes. Both boys looked at Harry and Draco with haughty expressions. "What do _you_ want?" Harry hissed menacingly.

A flash of fear passed through both boys' eyes before an arrogant one replaced it. "You must not know who he is." The blue-eyed boy said haughtily. "I'm Hector Potter, the boy-who-lived." The boy with ruffled hair bragged. Harry narrowed his glamoured gray eyes at the two boys. "And who are you?" He asked neutrally, turning to the blue eyed boy. "I'm Ron Weasley." The boy responded rudely. "Leave," Harry hissed, brandishing out his wand and spelling the two boys out of the compartment.

The door slammed with a 'click' and Harry reinforced the locking and silencing charms.

"I hate them," Harry hissed, his eyes burning with hate. Draco nodded his head, fully agreeing with his best friend and brother in everything but blood. "Draco… Do you know me other than as a best friend and heir to my father?" Harry asked suddenly. "No… Not really… Nothing at all before you we met." Draco replied. "I'll tell you now…" And then Harry began to explain everything.

A half hour passed and Harry had fully explained everything to Draco. "So… You're Harry Potter…?" Draco said, gaping at his best friend. Harry closed his eyes for a moment and replied softly, "Yes Dray, I am." Draco's eyes widened further. "Amazing…" Draco muttered. "That's why Dray… I'm afraid I'll get sorted into Gryffindor." Harry muttered. "Don't worry Harry; you're Slytherin to the core." Draco reassured. "Thanks Dray,"

Time passed and the train began to slow down. Harry and Draco, both already dressed in their robes stood up. Harry undid all the charms he had placed and the two boys exited the train elegantly. "Firs' years here, firs' years,"

Both Harry and Draco curled their lips in disgust at the half-giant. '_So this is the half-giant father talked about. Father's right. He's incompetent.'_ Harry thought.

The first years followed the half-giant until they reached the lake. "Four in a boat," The half-giant yelled. Harry and Draco sat in the boat with two other boys. "I'm Theodore Nott," One of the boys introduced himself. "Draco Malfoy." Draco said. "Samuel Malfoy, Draco's brother." Harry answered the unasked question."Blaise Zabini," The other boy muttered.

They finally reached the castle after much walking. The half-giant knocked on the colossal door three times before it was opened by a stern looking woman with her black hair tied in a tight bun and a pointy witch hat resting on her head. She began to start her speech.

After her speech

'_So this is McGonagall. Father said that she was the Transfiguration professor as I can remember.'_ Harry said into his mind. Harry was snapped out of his thoughts when McGonagall opened the doors of the Great Hall and motioned the first years to follow her. '_Oh boy…_'

"Abbott, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The list went on and on until Draco's name was called. Draco strutted to the stool and sat on it elegantly. The hat was going to be placed on his head when the hat yelled, "SLYTHERIN!"

"Malfoy, Samuel"

Harry walked to the stool and sat on it. The hat was placed on his head and covered his eyes. '_Well, well, well, it's Harry Potter, the true boy-who-lived,'_ The hat said. _'H-how do you know!' 'That's a secret.' 'I swear to Merlin, if you tell Dumble-' 'No, no, I don't side with anyone, I just sort out the students.' 'Good.' 'So heir to Voldemort… It seems like you already hate your brother and his so called best friend.' 'Duh,' 'Hm, maybe I should place you in Gryffindor.' 'I will burn y-' 'Just kidding. You might kill them all anyway. Hufflepuff doesn't suit you, you have a thirst of knowledge just like your blood ritual related father but you won't suit in with them… So you will be in SLYTHERIN!'_

The hat was pulled off Harry's head and he walked nonchalantly to the Slytherin table and sat beside Draco.

**A/N: You see that button there, click it and type something. Reviews give me inspiration :D Oh, a favor, please read and review the story titled Sebastian Zephyr Riddle by Don'tWannaKnowMe. Thanks dudes! It's an awesome Harry Potter fanfic in this site :DD Here's the link: **.net/s/7261445/1/Sebastian_Zephyr_Riddle


	7. IMPORTANT

Author's Note:

Okay…

I am really, really sorry, but this is not an update. I rewrote chapter two, just sayin.

Oh, and if anyone's interested, PM me cuz I'm putting this story up for adoption.

And could you go to my profile and click on the link there? Add please. (You'll get it if you read my bio.)


End file.
